


Mine

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: God AU [47]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gods, Het, Human, Kissing, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sex, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed sometimes can't help but get a little possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Thornstriker couldn't sleep. She was too worried. Not about her or anything really relating to her, no. She was fine. It was her lover she was worried about... Even though they were both lying in bed together late at night, the god just seemed so tense.  
  
She couldn't help but to be concerned. She didn't even understand why he seemed so upset. He had been like this ever since they left the marketplace earlier than day. She had asked him what was wrong before, but he just said nothing. And she didn't want to push him, knowing how he didn't like that, so she didn't ask again.  
  
That didn't make her worries go away though.  
  
She was lying down beside him, snuggled up against his side. He had his arm wrapped around her, holding her close to him. For whatever reason, he was in his human form as opposed to his normal god form. He normally only liked to sleep in his god form… But as he gently ran his fingers through her hair, his eyes were locked on the ceiling. Something was definitely bothering him and he just wouldn't tell her what!  
  
Biting her bottom lip, she leaned up on her arm to look at his face. "Bloodshed?"  
  
He turned his head to look at her.  
  
"... Are you all right?"  
  
He said nothing and simply stared at her.  
  
"I... I know you said earlier you were fine, but I think you're lying and I'm really worried, so... So... please. What's wrong?"  
  
He was quiet for a few moments, still just looking over her. She felt a wave of anxiety come over her as she thought maybe it was her. Was she the one who was bothering him? Making him upset? Oh Primus... What had she done? Furrowing her brows, she tried to think back to what she could have possibly done to upset him. But nothing came to mind! She had to have done something though...  
  
As she continued to fret, Thornstriker failed to notice his hand come up to cup the back of her head. But when he pressed his palm against her hair, she blinked and looked up. Before she could say or do anything though, he pulled her in for a kiss, his tongue pushing past her stunned lips.  
  
"Mmm?!" she cried out, falling forward onto his chest. His other arm suddenly wrapped around her, keeping her against him as he kissed her. Did he just want to kiss her? Was... that it? Confused, she slowly started kissing back as she relaxed a bit. She liked kissing Bloodshed, he was always so passionate and sweet...  
  
"MMM-AH?!" she cried out as she broke the kiss, suddenly feeling his other hand as her butt. "Bl-Bloodshed?!"  
  
He shushed her, kissing her face. He still remained silent though, only focused on groping her backside. The mortal only whimpered and moaned softly, gripping his shoulders tightly as she rocked back into his hands. She felt embarrassed as her body moved, but Primus... she felt so hot and warm... She was even more embarrassed when she felt her womanhood get wet.  
  
Taking a hold of her skirt, he moved it out of the way to expose the cloth covering her womanhood. She gasped and shivered, whimpering as he pressed two fingers against the damp spot.  
  
"Bl-Bloodshed...!"  
  
He kissed her forehead, gently starting to rub the area. Thornstriker held onto him tightly, biting back a moan as her hands gripped his shoulders. Primus, why did she have to have such adorable reactions? Sometimes he would forget that she was no longer a virgin… But always with the way she reacted…  
  
He moved the cloth out of the way to touch her pussy directly, making the young girl shriek and shiver against him. But she never rejected him, allowing him to rub and finger her wet opening. Even when he pushed a single digit into her, she only shrieked in delight and grinded against him.  
  
Thornstriker panted hard, shivered and whimpering as the finger curled and moved around inside of her. And she could feel Bloodshed’s hard thing now poking at her stomach. Oh Primus, she didn’t think they were going to do this tonight… She didn’t even know what set him off.  
  
She gasped when he suddenly pulled out his finger, moving her legs to straddle his waist. Her eyes widened she felt him pull down his pants just enough to pull out his hard cock. Wait, now?! Normally he would wait until she had orgasmed at least once!  
  
“Bl-Bloodshed?” she said nervously, only to cry out when he positioned himself at her entrance. His hands grabbed at her back cheeks, keeping her spread out and open for him as his dick poked at her entrance.  
  
Oh Primus, he wasn’t serious, was he?! Yes, they had been having sex for a while, but-!  
  
“Bl-Bloodshed! W-Wa-AAAHHH!!!”  
  
He pushed her down onto his cock, Thornstriker throwing back her head and screaming out, her hands gripping his arms tightly. Only half of it was in and his hands had moved from her backside to her hip and head, holding her to him as he shushed her gently.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered softly, kissing her head. “I just wanted to be inside you… I’m sorry.”  
  
Thornstriker shook her head. “I-I’m fine…! Ngh!” And she was. She had thought it would have hurt, but… Surprisingly, there wasn’t any pain. A bit of a tight feeling, but nothing painful. Though the sudden thrust did leave her breathless and a bit disoriented, forcing her to hold onto him to gather her bearings.  
  
Bloodshed just patted her back, waiting for her to calm down. Though damn did it feel good to be inside of her… Those tight, warm inner walls that only he had ever felt. And he would be the only one to ever feel them too.  
  
But those… filthy bastards at the marketplace. Eyeing her body the way they were. Looking at her and thinking all those disgusting ideas about what they would do to her. Just remembering those vermin made his blood boil with rage.  
  
Thornstriker was his. No one else could touch her. Only he could – because he loved her and she belonged to him, just as he did to her.  
  
And if anyone tried to take her away, he would destroy them.  
  
“AAHH!” Thornstriker cried out again when Bloodshed suddenly pushed in the rest of his cock. He just held her to him, rubbing her backside gently as she started to pant again.  
  
“Sorry,” he murmured softly, rubbing her back.  
  
She just shivered and panted hard, unable to find it in her to respond. Primus, he was so big and hard and hot… Her inner walls were already clenching and spasming around it, unsure of what to do other than to hold on. They had never do this so quickly before… And she didn’t even understand what had brought it on!  
  
“Bl-Blood… shed…” She slowly looked up, still panting and with her bottom lip trembling, cheeks bright red.  
  
The erotic face only made Bloodshed even harder. Slowly, he sat up, causing Thornstriker to shriek as she was suddenly seated up right, Bloodshed’s arms wrapped firmly around her. She could do nothing but hold on as he suddenly started to thrust up into her.  
  
“Ah! AH! Bl-Blo-MMM!”  
  
He kissed her hard, his tongue thrusting into her mouth. She gripped his arms tightly as he continued to thrust into her, wave after wave of pleasure shooting up her spine. It was a little scary, especially considering that he had never done anything like this before, but Bloodshed was holding her so tightly and his embrace was so warm…  
  
She didn’t hate it. Confused and a bit scared by it all, but she didn’t hate what was happening. If anything, she kissed back as best as she could, moaning and crying out into his mouth with each hard thrust.  
  
He broke the kiss as both of his hands went to her back cheeks, pushing her down harder onto his dick and slamming the head up hard against her cervix. Thornstriker shrieked, clinging to him as she desperately tried to hold on, shivering when she felt his haggard breath at her ear.  
  
“You’re mine,” he snarled, making a shudder run down her spine. “No one else can have you…! You belong to me!”  
  
“AH! AH!”  
  
“I’ll never let you go…” He started to thrust into her harder, making her cries even louder as her insides began to tighten around him. “You’ll always be mine… I love you too much to ever even think about letting you be with anyone else!”  
  
“Bl-Bloodshed…! AH!  
  
“I love you…! You’re mine…! Damn it, you belong to me!”  
  
Thornstriker could only throw her head back and scream as she felt him climax inside of her. He slammed up hard against the hilt, giving a few quick thrusts as he dumped his essence into her welcoming womb. The poor mortal girl could only twitch and moan as she soon fell into her orgasm, her walls spasming around his cock and milking him of whatever he had left inside of him.  
  
Bloodshed finally slumped forward, Thornstriker falling onto her back with him above her. He forced himself to keep above his lover, not wanting to accidentally hurt her by smothering her with his weight. Not wanting her to be uncomfortable either, he gently pulled out of her, the girl shivering as their fluids dribbled out of her pussy.  
  
He looked down at the other, seeing that her eyes were closed and she was breathing really hard, tears in the corners of her eyes. His eyes widened, a horrible feeling developing in his stomach. Oh Primus… Oh shit… Had he… hurt her?  
  
“Thornstriker?” he said, his voice full of worry as he cupped her cheek. “Thornstriker? Thornstriker, are you okay? Thornstriker?!”  
  
She gave a soft whimper and looked up at him, blinking a few times when she saw how worried he looked. Primus, he almost looked terrified… Confused, she gave a soft moan and whimpered as she tried to sit up, his hand falling from her cheek.  
  
“What’s wrong?” she asked weakly, titling her head.  
  
He let out a breath of relief. Oh thank Primus… He had been worried that he had hurt her. Especially since he had allowed him to get all possessive like that.  
  
“Bloodshed?”  
  
But he simply leaned down and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Her eyes widened, not sure what he was doing, but was glad to see that he was all right. She wrapped her arms around him gently and patted his back and head, not sure what else to do. While she wanted to ask what had brought that random round on, she was too comfortable like this and she didn’t want to break the mood.  
  
He kissed her neck as her fingers ran through his hair. His… She was his. No one else could have her, touch her… It even bothered him to know that other men would just look at her… And think horrible, disgusting thoughts about this pure, innocent being. A sick, demented part of him wanted to keep her locked away, forever safe from harm, from everyone who thought wrong of her…  
  
But he could never do such a thing. He loved her too much to ever even truly consider it. Still… he wanted to protect her, to be the only one to love her and be with her…  
  
His lips moved to her cheek, Thornstriker giving a soft smile when his lips touched her smooth skin. Primus, why was she so beautiful? Why was she just so… perfect?”  
  
“I love you,” he murmured softly in her ear.  
  
Thornstriker blushed brightly, looking away. Primus, how could he say it so easily?! She would always get so embarrassed and she could never say it without blushing or feeling completely embarrassed.  
  
But still…  
  
“I… I love you too,” she murmured softly, looking away from him in complete embarrassment.  
  
Bloodshed gave a soft smile and kissed her again. Just those three words coming from her mouth made him feel like he was in the afterlife… It also reminded him that she was indeed his, just as much as he was hers.  
  
Nothing would ever be better than this.


End file.
